The Moon's Song
by VickyZeroKitty
Summary: A story of my OC becoming friends with Princess Luna.


**This is my first MLP story. I don't know why I decided to write it at 1:40 am, but I did. I've had my OC for quite awhile, but I've never really been active in the fandom. So, I decided to create _something_ for it, even if I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with it. I'll admit, I haven't gotten past season two of MLP, but hey maybe I'll catch up on it eventually. **

**Anyways, for now, I rated it K, but it will probably change to T later if I decide to get into some serious topics and/or language. Still not sure, but I can tell you one thing for sure, don't expect M rated stuff. I might add the main 6 or other famous characters later , also. Overall, I'll probably fixed this chapter up later as well as the categorization of the story's entirety. **

* * *

The night was cold and quiet, save for a hushed lullaby. Wordless and fragile, it seemed as if the the wind could carry it away at any moment. A young filly sat on a distant cloud, gaze settle on the moon that was just out reach. Her white flank almost seemed to glow in the moon's light as her thick glaucous and bright red mane rocked with the light breezes. A small smile graced her face as her Tyrian purple eyes seemed to be lost in some far away dream, her hummed lullaby decrescendo until only a few quiet notes were left lingering, forgotten.

A strong gust of icy wind blew against the filly as she was instantly forced out of her daze and back to reality. She brought a hoof over her face to protect herself from the chilly gale. It lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to cause her to begin shivering. She looked around, using the hoof she protected her face with to rub up and down the upper arm of the opposite side, trying to warm herself up a bit. She had been star gazing for what felt like hours. She yawned.

'_what time is it?_' she wandered to herself. She had no way of telling.

No other pony was around. Silence filled the night. Not even the distant sound of crickets from the small town of ponyville below her could be heard. She looked around once more. An eerie feeling of loneliness began to set in as she realized just how alone she was. Even the clouds seemed to keep their distant, scatter and drifting away. A chill of a different sort was sent down her spine as a sort of despondent look set in.

She stood up, spreading wings out while doing so. Her body ached from staying in one position for too long. She stretched out her legs for a moment before giving her wings a few good flaps to lift herself off the plush cloud and was about to leave when a voice stopped her.

"wait."

It was clear and loud, but perhaps the latter was only due to the lack of any other noise. The filly jumped with a start and scanned the area to find the source of the voice.

"why are you leaving?" There voice was coming from directly above her. She looked up to see a pony's head sticking out from a cloud hovering a good couple of feet overhead. Her eyes widened.

"Princess Luna?!" she gaped, not believing her eyes.

The alicorn gave the young Pegasus below a curious look, tilting her head to the side a little before laughing at the astounded filly below her. The Pegasus stayed in her state of shock for a moment more before realizing she had yet to bow with respect for regal pony. She shook her head and quickly bowed in midair to the alicorn, but was surprised again when she heard a question she wasn't expecting.

"what were you humming?" Princess Luna asked. Her curiosity was obvious, but her eyes seemed to portray sternness.

The filly assumed that the question relieved her from her bow and looked up shyly. A bit of crimson crept across her cheeks as she brought her hooves together. She tapped them together gently, as she looked away and responded, "it's just something I made up, nothing really..."

"I don't believe that was nothing," the Pegasus looked back to the alicorn to find a serious face with piercing eyes. The filly looked back to hooves with shame for her choice of words. "I really like it," Princess Luna's voice softened, surprising the filly once more.

The Pegasus mustered up the courage to look back to the princess again and saw an almost mischievous smile on her face this time. She seemed to have purposely chose her displays to lead to the filly responses. The young Pegasus laughed a little, realizing how she so gullibly fell into Princess Luna's trap.

"I've noticed you quite often this past month. You come out late at night when every other pony is asleep. I've also noticed that you stay out for long periods of time, but this night seems to have set the record," Princess Luna relayed the information, observing the Pegasus intently with cold eyes again.

The Pegasus didn't know how to respond, so she decided to stay quiet. Everything she said was true. "it's nice to have the company, despite whether or not said company realized I was nearby," Princess Luna said, leaving an awkward feeling for the Pegasus.

"what's your name?" Princess Luna asked after a moment, eyes and voice like a stone. she didn't seem to notice the awkwardness she created.

The Pegasus tried her best to ignore the awkwardness previously felt and smiled, "Moonlight Lullaby."

* * *

**Probably not my best, but I hope you somewhat enjoyed it? Reviews, edits, and suggestions are always nice to get, so please send them. **

**P.S. I'm not quite sure when I'll post another chapter. Sorry! **


End file.
